yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
YellowHead Wikia:Manual of Style
All articles should follow this guide to ensure that pages across the Wiki stay consistent and readable. Article Titles The title of an article should have the first word starting with a capital letter with the rest of the letters lowercase, unless a lowercase letter would not correctly refer to the topic (YellowHead Martins, Police Hat). Any title that could refer to different topics should be a disambiguation, and should lead to articles about the different topics. Articles that share a name with a disambiguation page should have parentheses with a lowercase word that distinguishes the article from other articles about topics of the same name. (examples: YellowHead (character), YellowHead (series)) The display title of the article, and any links toit should always be the title without the parentheses word (YellowHead would be the display title, not YellowHead (character)). Writing Style * When quoting something else, it should be written exactly as it was. The guidelines should be ignored for the sake of accuracy. * The first time the subject of the article is mentioned, it should be bolded. Quotations should be around it if and only if the subject of the article has a specific name. (example: "Gaster's Gas" would have quotations because it is it's official name, but a person's name would not because they could be referred to as something else) * Articles about fictional characters, objects, or locations should be written in present tense, not past or future tense. * Symbols should not be replicated using the combinations of characters. ** The ellipsis "…" symbol is preferred over three periods "...". * Words are preferred over symbols (example: "and" vs "&" * Articles should not refer to the reader or author ("you", "us", "me", "I", "we") * Articles about in-universe things should be written from an in-universe perspective. * Articles should be written with proper grammar and spelling. * American English is used. * Avoid using contractions (example: "it is" instead of "it's") * Animation names should be in this format, "Animation Name". ** Only the text inside the quotations should be linked, not the text including the quotations. ** If the animation name is at the end of a sentence, the punctuation mark should always be inside the quotations. In-universe and real-world writing "Real-world" means something in the real world, and "in-universe" means a fictional thing in the series. * It should be clear what parts of the article are real-world and what sections are in-universe. There should be no ambiguity. * Do not attempt to combine real-world and in-universe information that may cause ambiguity and confusion. * The subject of an article should not be both the real-world and in-universe. This creates ambiguity. ** If an in-universe version of a real-world entity has appeared in the series, there should be two articles for each, if the real world version is also relevant for the wiki. Section guidelines These guidelines are meant to keep articles consistent. If there is no information for a section, the section should not be added. If a section becomes too long, it should be split into a subpage. If another arrangement is significantly more useful, it may be used instead. General Any miscellaneous articles are preferred to be put in this order: * An introductory section, detailing the most important aspects of the subject * Any additional sections go here. * A Trivia section. * A Gallery section, with a gallery of different times the subject appeared. (Do not add a gallery section to animation articles, which would be redundant as the viewer could watch the animation themselves. Do not add redundant images in general as well.) * An Errors section, listing any errors that frequently appear with the subject. * A References section, listing all the references used to verify the article. * An External Links section, listing external links if applicable. Character articles Character articles should be named with the character's first name or nickname, followed by their last name. If a character has two or more names, the article title should be all the names in the chronological order they were introduced (example: Scratch Cat Judge) Character articles should also be arranged according to the list below: * A introductory sentence. * An Appearance section, describing how the character looks. * A Personality section, describing the character's personality. * A Relationships section, describing the character's relationships with other characters, with subsections for each character. * A Coverage section, describing the character's coverage in the series. * An Appearances section, listing all the animations where the character appears in chronological order, with subsections for each season. * Any additional sections should go here. * A Trivia section, listing information that would seem out of place if put elsewhere in the article. * A Gallery section, listing images of different designs of the character. * An Errors section, listing errors that frequently appear with the character. * A References section. * An External Links section, listing external links if necessary. Animation articles Animation articles should be named with what the project name is. They should be arranged according to the list of sections below: * An introductory sentence of the form "" " is the animation in of YellowHead. * A Synopsis section, listing the synopsis. If one has not been provided by the author, use the one provided in the Animation Guide, and list it in the introductory section. * A Plot section, describing the events that occurred in the animation. * A Characters section, listing every character who appeared, with links to each. If there are many characters, it can be split into three subsections labeled "Main Characters", "Supporting Characters", and "Minor Characters". * Any additional sections should go here. * A Trivia section, with three optional subsections labeled "Continuity", "Cultural References", and "Easter Eggs" which lists information that would seem out place if put elsewhere in the article. * A Transcript section, linking to a subpage containing the animation's transcript. * An Errors section, listing errors that occurred in the animation. * A References section. * An External Links section, listing external links if necessary. A Gallery section is not included as it would be redundant, readers can just watch the animation themselves. Location pages Location articles should be named by it's formal name (example; Redville is a formal name, 'The Neighborhood' is insignificant and not formal). If there is no formal or specific name for a location, then it's own article is supererogatory. Location articles should be arranged according to the list below: * An introductory sentence that describes the most essential details about the location. * A Description section, a description of the location. * A Location section, describing the location of the topic of the article. For example, Rusty's House would be located in Redville. * A History section, describing the history of the location. * An Associated Characters section, listing any characters that are associated with the location. * Any additional sections should go here. * A Trivia section, listing information that would seem out of place if put elsewhere in the article. * A Gallery section, listing images of different appearances of the location. (do not add redundant images) * An Errors section, listing errors that frequently appear with the location. * A References section. * An External Links section, listing external links if necessary. User articles As articles about users could easily be abused for advertising/promotion, users should only get their own article if they have contributed to multiple animations (not counting cameos), intro and outro included, or if they have a speaking role in an animation. User articles * An introductory sentence that describes the basic information about the user. * A Background section, describing the user's general background and history. * A History section, describing the user's history in detail. * A Contributions section, showing the user's contributions to the series. * A Trivia section, listing fun facts about the user. * A References section. * An External Links section, listing external links if necessary. A user article should clearly show that it meets this criteria ("This user has contributed to, "This user's OC," etc). User articles should be purely factual, and should not be biased for or against the user. Transcript articles Transcript articles should be played out with a "Transcript" section, showing a bulleted list. Each bullet that shows dialogue should be in this format: * Speaker: Dialogue The "Speaker" should be the character's first name or nickname. Full names should not be used, as they add nothing except cluttering the transcript. The "Dialogue" section should contain the character's dialogue, exactly as it is spoken. It may also contain: * (action marks) when the character performs an action * [sound marks] when the character makes a sound that isn't dialogue (such as a sigh, gasp, or scream) * (paralanguage marks) when the character uses paralanguage. Spoken dialogue in the transcript should never contain links. The point of a transcript is to provide a clean written copy of the animation, and links only clutter the transcript. If an important thing happens that doesn't include spoken dialogue, it may be a bulleted list item simply containing the action mark, for example: * (describe the things happening here) Category:Policy